My Heart Is With You
by The Writer Forever
Summary: A missing scene in the episode “Where the heart is”. It is set after William proposes to Dr.Mike and Sully goes away, furious and hurt.


_A missing scene in the episode "Where the heart is". It is set after William proposes to and Sully goes away, furious and hurt._

_I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman._

-*-

Sully didn't know how did he come to the house of The Quinn family. Pain that filled all his senses had almost made him blind. He had lost her forever. She will marry William and stay in Boston. She will never come back to Colorado Springs.

How will he live without her?

He rang and Fiona opened the doors. Sully just stormed in and went upstairs, surprising everybody with such behavior. He couldn't care less…

"Sully?", Mattheew reacted first, exchanging worried looks with Colleen. As Sully didn't reply, Mattheew ran upstairs following him into his room. He found him packing his things and young man felt panic rising inside of him.

"Sully? Sully, what happened?"

"Nothing", was Sully's cold reply. By than Colleen, Brian and Elizabeth came to the room.

"What are you doing, Sully?", Brian asked confused.

"I'm going back to Colorado Springs", answered Sully, his eyes meeting with Elizabeth's eyes.

"We're coming with you too", smiled Brian.

Sully closed his eyes for a moment. This was the hardest thing to do – to break a heart of that little boy who missed having a father in his life; a father that Sully was afraid, William won't be.

He gently said:

"No, Brian. You're staying here with your Ma."

"But isn't she coming back too?", asked Colleen, afraid that she already knows the answer. Tears filled her eyes as Sully shortly replied:

"Guess not."

Brian blinked fast and in the next moment, he rushed in his sister's embrace and they both started to cry.

"I'm going with you", Mattheew's voice was heard.

"No, Mattheew, you have to stay here", said Sully.

"But, Ingrid…", a young man tried to protest, but Sully stopped him:

"You'll come back to Ingird. I'll explain her everything and I'm sure she'll understand. You have to stay here, Brian and Colleen won't make it without you."

As those words left Sully's mouth, Mattheew felt his heart breaking; he knew what was Sully talking about.

"All this was for nothing?", asked Mattheew, not understanding . His eyes watered. Sully hugged him and Mattheew gave him hug back, whispering "I'm so sorry, Sully."

Sully fought his own tears back and tap Mattheew's shoulder, silently adding:

"Take good care of them instead of me", he let Mattheew go and turned to Colleen. A young girl hugged him tightly and mumbled through tears:

"I'm gonna miss you so much."

Sully hugged her back, and as he wiped her tears away, he said:

"Promise me that you will finish medical school that you want to start, okay?"

"I promise", whispered Colleen, still crying. They hugged each other again.

Elizabeth was standing at the side, watching this scene and wondering – was she worng about this man? Childern love him so much, they look so attached to him and it was obvious that he adores them too.

Sully let Colleen go and knelt down down. The most painful moment came; he had to say goodbye to Brian.

Little boy ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you, Pa", as those words left Brian's mouth, Sully couldn't stop his tears anymore. Hearing Brian calling him "Pa" was too much.

Two of them stayed for few minutes like that and than Sully slowly pulled away to wipe Brian's tears away and the child placed his little fingers on Sully's cheeks, wiping his tears away as well. Sully caressed Brian's hair and kissed his cheek.

"Greet everybody from me", whispered Brian "Say hi from me to Pup, Wold, , Robert E., Grace, Cloud Dancing…to everybody."

"I will. And you promise me that you'll stay good boy as you have been until now."

"I promise", whispered little boy.

Sully got up from the floor and took his bag. Mattheew hugged his brother and sister as they were both crying.

Sully stopped in front of Elizabeth and said:

"Thank you for everything, ."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Sully passed by her and went downstairs, children quickly followed him. On the doors, he turned back and waved to them. When the doors closed behind him, Brian and Colleen cried even more and even Mattheew couldn't hold his tears back anymore.

Elizabeth came toward them:

Come, children", she started to talk, but Mattheew interrupted her abruptly:

"No. We'll wait for her here".

Colleen and Brian nodded.

-*-

_I have one more part, but not sure should I post it. So, please, review this story, encourage me to do it!_


End file.
